Wishes
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Harvest Moon: ToT - Angela/Akari had to leave Waffle Town due to her mother's illness. Some of the town weren't concerned since she was coming back. Gill, was angry but gave something to her anyways, something important to her. Angela/Akari x Gill
1. For the Love of the Goddess

**Chapter 1 For the Love of the Goddess!**

It was a winter morning, usually nice and quiet, but this was disturbed by a lot of yelling. This came from Angela and Gill, since they were fighting over something utterly useless. Well, not really utterly useless, actually it was quite the opposite. This was news that should've concerned the whole town.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE, IT'S BECAUSE YOU WANT TO!" shouted a certain blonde haired boy.

"You know, Gill, I don't want to leave, but I have to. My mother needs a carer, and I've got everything taken care of" Angela said, to her boyfriend.

"….Fine..." he said, finally calming down.

"You know, Gill. I'll love you forever. Just…just don't forget me." She said to him, sobbing. He said nothing. Then, he just left.

_Five Years Later_

Angela, after five years of taking care of her mother, came back to Waffle Town. She didn't come back alone however. She came with a brown haired boy, Evan. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was pretty tall but skinny for his age. His father was quite obvious, since Angela was way to busy to date people. And, she didn't want to, anyways. That memory burns her brain, and it's pretty permanent. She entered the town, quite undetected, since it was about 2am in the morning on the first of Spring. The only person who knows about Evan was Pascal.

It was the second of Spring, she was in her old house and she did her work. When she outside of her house, she was welcomed by a scream. She looked ahead and saw her best friend and her sister, aka Luna and Candace. She looked up and she was "bombarded" with hugs and tears.

"When did you come back?" Luna asked.

"Yesterday morning, like really early." Angela said.

"..N-nice to h-have…you back…Angela" Candace whispered.

"Thank you, Candace." She replied back.

"Oh, Luna, can you come with me, I'd like to ask and tell you about some things." Angela said, looking at the confused face of Luna.

"Fine, fine," Luna said, while following Angela back. When they entered her house, she immediately noticed the small shoes.

"Angela? What is this?" she asked, pointing at the shoes.

"…Fine. It's about time I told you." Angela said, pretty nervously.

"You remember the day I left, don't you?" she continued.

"Yup. Pretty traumat- traumi- harsh day." Luna said, trying to say the word 'traumatising'. Angela laughed.

"Well, I left pregnant. The shoes belong to my son." She said.

"Your son?" she questioned.

"Yup. Would you like to meet him?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Evan! Come down here so you can meet Aunt Luna!" she shouted. Immediately, the boy came down, still in his pyjamas.

"Hello, Aunt Luna." He said, sheepishly.

"Aunt? That's a little too….old sounding to me." She said.

"Evan, please go dress up." Angela asked her son.

"Ok, mum." And he left.

"…Who's the father?" she asked, shaking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angela muttered darkly. Luna definitely heard what she had said.

"…Oh, him."

"Well, I'm sending the whole town here, whether you like it or not." Luna continued on pretty cheerfully.

"Fine, just don't ask him. Ok?" I asked, quite angrily.

"…You need to meet him, sooner or later." Luna said sweetly.

"Fine, invite him." She lied. She didn't want to see Gill.

A few hours later, she had, literally the whole town at her place, for some sort of welcoming party. Most of the time, everyone asked about Evan. She was lucky, since no one asked who his father was. Well, she thought too soon.

"Hey, Angie, who's Evan's father?" Luke asked, shouting and making everyone silent. She stood there, trembling, shaking, crying, all the negative feelings that could come out. Everyone stood there shocked at her outburst of emotions. When she got herself to calm down, she told herself that she would mentally kill herself if she told everyone it was him.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you this…h-he's c-c-closer than you thi-" she stopped midway through her sentence as fear got through her. Everyone stood there, it was all silent.

"Come on, let's keep partying!" Luna said, breaking the silence and covering up the mess at the same time. Angela, who was sitting in the corner, having a mental breakdown had made everyone go away. She even made Gill, who actually turned up, to go. Luna had told him to move, if he wanted to live and that she would explain everything to him later. He merely nodded and continued on with the party. Soon enough everyone left, just Angela, Luna and Gill were still behind. Evan, was placed to sleep.

"So, Luna, are you going to tell me anything?" Gill asked right after yawning. Well, it was about….12am in the morning.

"Not too much, I'm just going to tell you two things. Are you listening carefully? Because I'm only going to say this twice." Luna said slowly and cautiously.

"Right, I'm listening." He said, getting impatient.

"She's cried because of you, her memory is still all about you. And the other thing is that you should talk to her more." She said slowly.

"She cried be-be-be" he stopped as his sentence wouldn't come out of his mouth due to his shocked tone.

"Yes, Gill. How much more thick headed can you be? She cried because of you." Luna repeated. He didn't say anything. He just left, gobsmacked. Angela had just come back from the bathroom when he left, and didn't know who Luna was talking to.

"Hey, Luna! Who were you talking to?" Angela asked.

"Gill. Giving him some of his own medicine."

"Do you….err…?"

"Nope."

"Well, you gotta tell him some day, Angie." She repeated. Angela knew that Luna wasn't serious, as she would only call her by her nickname.

"I know, I know, I know, Luna. I just….can't get myself to do it." Angela said, sarcastically. Luna, who thought she was telling the truth, actually bought it.

"Well, I'm outta here, before grandma kills me for not being there!" she shouted as the left. Angela, who didn't know what happened, she just let it go, and went to bed.


	2. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 2 Are you Serious?**

I awoke to a nice, warm morning. Evan who was sleeping peacefully, mumbled in his sleep when I got out of the bed. He absolutely loved the fact that he was in Waffle Town, he already knew about his father and wanted to read about him. When Angela got Luna's book for the townspeople, she read it. It turned out that Gill wasn't just Gill. He was Mayor Gill. Hamilton had retired and moved to the Sunshine Islands, with one of his buddies, Taro. Anissa and Jin had gotten married and had a son called Van, Maya and Chase got married and had a daughter called Dakota, Phoebe and Calvin had got married and had a boy called Heath, Julius and Candace got married and had a daughter called Angie (which Angela had some suspicions that Candace named her after herself) and Toby and Renee got married and had a child called Matt.

When she closed the book, there was a knock on her front door. She looked at her calendar, as an instinct and saw that it was Van's birthday. She cautiously opened the door, not to find Hamilton there, but Gill instead.

"Hello, Angela."

"Hello Gill, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to tell you one thing and to ask you about another." He said, looking at her face, which had just changed expressions.

"MUM! Where's breakfast?" Angela heard all of the sudden, Gill flinched at the volume of the voice.

"Gill, please give me a minute. Actually, would you like to come in?" she asked as nicely as possible, even though her body was denying her access to her 'nice' voice.

"Sure." He said, with that emotionless face of his. She went inside, quickly cooked breakfast for Evan then sat on the couch, where Gill was sitting.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you about Van's birthday and I'm going to need you to fill out Evan's citizenship paper." He said.

"Fine, pass them to me now. I'll fill them now." She said. She filled out the forms, one question after another. The forms hadn't changed in a long time, so it was pretty easy for her. When she stumbled along the parent names, she thought. Immediately she wrote her name as his mother but she thought, was it worth it? Well, she couldn't lie, so she wrote his father's name in anyways. When she was finished, she gave the forms to Gill, who nodded and left.

**Gill POV – **

Once I had left Angela's place, I walked straight to the town hall. I couldn't sleep or anything last night, or rather this morning, due to those words that Luna had told me. Then it hit me. The citizenship form required the parent's name. She would've definitely written Evan's father's name on it. I sprinted to the town hall, ran into my office, shut the door, sat down and got the files out to read.

_Name: Evan_

_DOB: Winter 5_

_Mother: Angela_

_Father: …Gill…_

_Favourite Food: Tomato Soup_

_Favourite Colour: Red_

I read it, and placed it on my desk….wait. Hang on, the father was written in as…me? I'm Evan's father? And why did she write it down slowly, with a few dots in front and behind it? I pulled another sheet of paper out and saw a note. It was from a long time ago.

_Dear Gill,_

_I hope I haven't angered you too far, but I'm still leaving. Well…..the only reason why I'm writing this and not telling you is because I'll be gone by the time you read this. Ok, here I go…_

_I'm pregnant. It's yours._

_I love you,_

_Angela._

I sat there stunned. I started to cry. I didn't now what the hell to do, since…well I had a son. I knew she had reasons, but why didn't she tell me in person? All these random thoughts were going through my mind but the first one was to go see Angela. I left my paperwork, told Elli I was taking a break and ran straight to Angela's. I knocked on the door, only to find the Evan had opened the door.

"Hello, Mayor. How may I help you?"

"Have...you seen…your mother?" I said, panting.

"She's in the reading room, come in."

"Thanks…Evan." It didn't come out right, but I couldn't call him 'son' out of the blue. I walked to the reading room and knocked on the door. I heard a muted 'come in' and went inside. The moment I walked inside, Angela had turned pale. This wasn't what I wanted. I walked, or rather ran, straight to Angela and hugged her tightly. I had missed her for the past 5 years. I let go and took a good look of her face.

"Do…you..h-hate…umm..err..me?" she said, actually whispered to me.

"Of course not. I'm just not happy at the fact you didn't tell me that I'm Evan's father, but I can let it slide." I said, smiling. She nodded and pulled my face to hers and she immediately closed the gap, this was something I missed for about 5 years.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that for?" she said.

"Probably 5 years, I guess" I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" I said to no one in particular.

"Be a father to Evan, inviting him to your place and things." She said, quite simply.

"Fine. Does he know?"

"No, You can tell him." She said, while a smirk was forming on her mouth.

"Fine." I walked out of the room and went to find Evan. I stumbled upon a room, which was decorated in wall paper that looked like bookshelves. The furniture in his room, which I had never been into before, was quite regal. I thought, thought and thought some more. Then something hit me, yet again. This was my personality. I have these things in my room. Anyways, I went inside to find Evan, sitting there, writing something. I tip-toed in.

"You know, Mayor, you're really horrible at tip-toeing." He said out of the blue, without looking up. Must have gotten that from his mother, I thought, slightly shocked.

"Then I presume you know why I'm here?"

"Actually, I've been too interested in reading this book, so please tell me what's going on." He said, finally looking up from his book.

"Well, have you wondered who your father is?"

"Actually, no."

"Well, umm…err…"

"Yes?" I heard the impatience in his voice. Yup, he's definitely mine, I thought.

"Imyourfather" I said, really fast, nervous that he would argue or something.

"WHAT!" he shouted, his face turning red.


	3. Evan's Adventure of Sleepovers!

**Chapter 3 Evan's Adventure of Sleepovers!**

"I'm you father, Evan." Gill repeated.

"…..Are you sure?" he said, quite nervously, regaining his normal colour. Gill thought he was definitely his, due to his fast shocked state.

"Yes, you're mother confirmed it with me."

"Thank you….Mayor." he said, nervously, as the topic about his father was itching him to ask his mother.

"You know, Evan, there is no need to call me Mayor. Call me dad or something like that." Gill said as he laughed at the stubbornness of Evan, nervous or not.

"Ok, dad." He said smiling the exact same way Angela would've.

"You know what, Evan? You can stay over at my place for a few days and come help me at the town hall, deal?" Gill said, staring at the room and thinking about how much he loved his documents and stuff. Evan looked like he could've jumped to the moon and back, twice, with the energy and willingness current shown.

"Is this a dream?" Evan asked, pinching himself. Gill, who saw, slowly smiled but then laughed. This caused Angela to walk in.

"Hey, boys, what's going on?" she said.

"Nothing, mum. Dad just laughed after I pinched myself." Evan said, having a smug look on his face. Angela looked at him, laughing.

"What? I just invited Evan to my place and all I get is someone pinching himself and someone laughing the hell out of themselves?" Gill said with a perfect fake pout. Angela immediately stopped laughing and turning into something people know as 'mum mode'.

"Ev, I'll let you go with your father for a few days. You are responsible however with your items." Evan cringed at his mother's so called 'nickname' that she gave him. Gill who was looking bewildered stared at Evan for a while until Evan whispered loud enough so he could only hear that he'll tell him later. Evan left and packed his things, just a few pieces of clothing, some of his personals and a few books. When he was ready, he left with Gill. On his way to his place, he bumped into Matt and Heath.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" Heath asked.

"Yup, I'm Evan. Who are you?" Evan asked as Gill took his things and moved ahead.

"I'm Matt and that's my best bud, Heath." Matt said while pointing at Heath. Evan looked at them and smiled.

"Well, I better go now. It's nice meeting you." Evan said.

"See ya, lil 'chap." Heath shouted while walking away. This bewildered Evan a little.

"You know, I'm older than you!" Evan shouted as he laughed. He got out his map of Waffle Town and in no time, he found Gill's house. He was in awe when he saw the size of the house. When he got inside, he was shellshocked, not only at the size, but how pristine and formal everything was.

"Son, your room is the first room you see when you go upstairs. I've already placed your personals on your bed." Gill said while smiling, a genuine smile. Evan smiled too and ran upstairs awaiting his new life with his father.

But no, this isn't where the chapter ends.

The phone rang and Gill picked it up. He said a few words that Evan couldn't decipher. When he was off, Evan started to read a book, well until he was disturbed by something, or rather somebody.

"EVAN!" He cringed at the volume of his father's voice. Immediately, he walked to where he presumed Gill would be.

"Jin just called. He invited you to Van's sleepover party. You want to go?" Gill asked.

"Sure. Wouldn't hurt to get to know everybody." Evan said with a shrug. Gill thought, he hasn't met the rest of the kids, namely Angie and Van himself. He went back to his room, got out the, mainly the books and other things to place around the room, put some clothes in the wardrobe in there. He left some clothing in his bag for the sleepover. When he got his stuff, he placed the book he was reading haphazardly in between his body and his arm.

"Evan, do you know where Jin lives?" Gill asked, just remembering that he probably had no idea where everything is.

"First house when you enter Maple Lake District when you are going through the intersection."

"H-how did you know what?"

"Mum's map."

"Right. Well, have a nice time, I'll come and pick you up…..tomorrow morning." Gill said, while thinking about the invitation that wasn't given but phoned.

**Evan POV – **

When dad told me that he would pick me up tomorrow morning, I just shrugged. I walked out, waved goodbye and walked to Jin's place. When I got there, I knocked on the door. A man with black hair tied into a ponytail with a doctors coat answered it.

"Oh, you must be Evan. Hello, I'm Jin." He said, smiling at me.

"Hello sir, I was invited because….." I stopped since I recalled something.

_Flashback_

_When I had breakfast, before my mum walked to the mayor, she came to me and whispered something to me._

"_If I or your someone tells you who your father is, don't tell them who he is, ok?"_

"_Mmphmm" I said, while nodding._

"….I called your father, Evan. Don't worry, I'm the only one, apart from Anissa, who knows. She swore to the goddess that she wouldn't tell." Jin whispered into my ear. When he let me through, I walked up to the first person I knew who was there, Matt and Heath.

"Matt, Heath, what's up?" I said. This was my other personality. When there are people my age around me, I tend to turn 'childish'. This is my mother's side of me coming out.

"Hey, it's Evan. Nothing's going on, nothing gonna happen so far!"

After that sentence, everything about the party part of the sleepover party was a blur. I couldn't remember much since I wasn't paying attention. I did remember who Angie and Van are since I was talking to them for a while. They seemed to be friendly, though Angie was shy and Van was just…wayyyy to nerdy. And I thought I was a nerd. Well, he just smashed me, which made me happy. During the sleepover part, Matt, Heath and I, well….we played a few games, doing a few good childish pranks which made everyone, including the adults and the victims to laugh. During that time, Matt, Heath and I were probably the best of friends.

It then hit me. What about my parents? Are they going to stay like this forever? Are they going to get married? Or are they going to hate each other?

I was confused and ended up in the middle.

I didn't know what to do, I just fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: I swear, this chapter was the boringest (is that a word?) chapter I've ever writted, though it plays a vital role in my haven't-made story line.

Hey, at least I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger =P


	4. A Whole Lot of Smiling

**Chapter 4 A Whole Lot of Smiling**

Evan came back from the sleepover with Gill, as he promised. He, just like any other kid, started to talk about the sleepover. What he wasn't allowed to say was that Gill was his father. He had to say that he was there to pick him up since Angela couldn't. This angered him, definitely, but he decided not to show it. Once back at Gill's house, he went to his room and started to read one of the books that was already in the room, mainly the one about Waffle Island.

"EVAN!" he heard his father shout again, and like before, he cringed at the volume. _I have to get use to it, he thought._

"Yes?" he said as he walked down stairs to find Matt and Heath with their corresponding parents.

"Matt and Heath want you to play with them over near Brownie Ranch, you want to go?" Gill said, in an emotionless face.

"…….I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Evan said, smiling. He just ran out of the house.

When Gill saw Evan leave, he sat down for a nice cup of tea, reading a book. He had taken a day off from work for two reasons. One, even though his father was on the Sunshine Islands, he still told Gill to take day offs and two, because of Evan's sleepover party. A while later, he heard a knock on his door. Immediately he panicked since he thought it was about Evan getting hurt or something. He opened the door cautiously to find Angela there with a basket.

"Hello, Gill!" she shouted with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Angela. What can I do for you today?" he said, also smiling.

"Where is my son?" she asked, gesturing at the basket.

"He's gone to play with his friends."

"Who?"

"Matt and Heath."

"Right, well since he ain't here, you can have it." Gill accepted it and opened it. He saw Tomato Risotto, Tomato Juice, Tomato Omelet and a bowl of Tomato Soup.

"Do you want to come in?" Gill asked, confused about what he had to do or what he currently did.

"Yeah, why not." She shrugged. She walked in and sat down on the couch. Gill followed after her, placing the basket on the coffee table. She knew this house as if the map of the place was placed on the back of her hand. They sat in some sort of awkward silence until she broke it, talking about something Gill didn't want to talk about or remotely think about.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, in some sort of deep thought.

"About what?" He asked, trying to look like he didn't know.

"Evan, your thick-headed mayor." He was surprised that she bought it, even though she wouldn't usually.

"Well……I don't really know." He said, feigning hurt from her insult.

"I was thinking something –" She said, in some sort of imaginary deep thought.

"What?" Gill said, immediately cutting her off.

"…I don't know if it's going to work…" she said, nervously. Gill sat there in silence while listening to her mumbling to herself, however only catching a few words only. When she was talking he started to eat the food in the basket. While he was eating, he thought. He had all these ideas in his head, only one hitting the mark, ticking all positive answers. While she was pondering abut what she was going to do, he left, to go see if his plan could work.

Angela, who didn't notice Gill leave thought too hard. Soon, she was on the couch, lying down, sleeping. When he came back, she was sleeping soundly. He couldn't do much, so he scooped her from the couch and went upstairs to place her on his bed. Once he placed her safely in his bed, he went to his desk and started to write in his diary. Afterwards he just started to do some paperwork.

Evan, who had played at Brownie Ranch had just come back from Gill's place. When he went inside, it was quiet, way to quiet, so he went up to his room. On his way there, he heard sounds, scribbling noises coming from his father's room. He walked there and knocked. Gill had answered it and smiled instantly.

"Well, I guess you're hungry?" Gill said.

"Yup. You got any Tomato Soup?" Evan asked, pretty desperately.

"No, but I've got some of that Tomato Juice that I left over for you in the fridge." Just as Evan was about to leave, he saw a glimpse of a green shirt on his bed.

"Hey, dad? Why is mum on your bed?" he asked, his curiosity rising sky high. Gill blushed.

"She came over earlier, then fell asleep." He said, trying not to laugh or stutter. At that moment, the goddess killed him, mentally. She just had to wake up.

"Hello, Ev, what did you do today?" she asked smiling.

"I went to Brownie Ranch with Matt and Heath. We helped look after the animals and played hide and seek around the place." He said, all in one go, without breathing inbetween his words. Gil sighed, she didn't hear what happened before. It was then that Angela noticed where she was.

"Gill? What am I doing in your room? I thought I fell asleep on the couch downstairs." She said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"I moved you here, seeing as the couch didn't look comfortable for you." He said, smiling, so he could look at Evan.

"You know, son, you can go back to your room." He said, still smiling.

"Ok, dad. Where's the bathroom?" he asked, just before he left the room.

"Next door to your room." He said, laughing. His son was smart, but not smart enough to explore the house.

"Well, I'm out of here, bye Gill, by Ev!" she shouted as she left, still grinning like mad. Gill and Evan both cringed, at the same time, but for different reasons. Gill cringed because of the volume of her voice, Evan cringed because of the ridiculous name. Evan had already changed and walked off to bed, while Gill, who was practically turning nocturnal, had went to take a cold, cold shower.

* * *

A/N: I finally put the cold shower thing in there =P I've been wanting to write it for a while, since I'm at home writing this, right under the air con. For goodness sake, it's 40 degrees Celcius here in Australia, I've been trying to persuade my parents if it's possible to sleep under the air con, while it's on all day..........


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5 Betrayal**

**Angela POV – **

I awoke at about 6am, like usual. I made breakfast for myself and ate it, pretty quickly. Once I had finished doing my usual chores inside, I left, to do….obviously my outdoor chores. Once I had finished them, I went back inside to have a shower and change, ready for my daily rounds around town.

I had changed and left, with my rucksack full of stuff, mainly for Evan. I walked near Gill's house when I saw something. Something that pierced my heart. Luna and Gill, kissing! I immediately left, right afterwards, no matter how stupid it looked. I ran with tears in my eyes. I didn't care about how many people I bumped into, who I clearly remembered was Julius, Chase, Kathy and Owen, holding jewellery, a type of pudding, some berries and a few pieces of copper ore, respectively. They had shocked faces, not because of their products ruined, but mainly because of her distressed mood. I ran back inside my house and sat there, crying. To keep myself occupied, I cooked some new recipes that she learnt from Chase, attempted sowing, which I learnt from Candace and ultimately failed and read a novel of her mother's. Once I had done all of the things, I heard someone knock on her door. It felt like a video game to me, since someone had knocked, after I had done all of her things. When I opened it, she saw Evan and Luna.

"Hello dear. What's up?" I said, completely ignoring Luna.

"Nothing. Dad made me go back home." He said, smiling, like he always did.

"Hey, what about me?" Luna shouted. I motioned Evan to go inside. Once he was out of sight, I took a deep breath, muttered something regretfully, quietly of course and slapped Luna, right on her cheek before shutting the door in her face. I shut the door, stumbling back to my own room, and sitting there, sobbing. A few moments later, I heard a knock on the door, not the outside door but my door. I wearily went to the door and opened it. There was my sunshine, Evan.

"Mum? What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes. He still had his pyjamas on.

"…..Nothing, dear. Go back to sleep."

"…Is it Luna's fault?" he said all of the sudden. I froze.

"I'll take that as a yes, well I'm going back to sleep." He continued on, shutting the door and returning back to his room. I sat on my bed, sobbing, actually crying myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, about half an hour later than usual. When I got up, I saw a glimpse of something. Some brown hair on the farm. I knew Matt had brown hair, but I didn't know he would wake up this early to play with Evan. Then it hit me. It was Evan. I made some breakfast and went outside, taking both plates with me.

"Ev! I got you breakfast!" I shouted, while he was watering the many plants I had. Immediately he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hi mum! Are you feeling better?" he said, dropping the assumed empty watering can.

"I'm fine. Why are you doing the farm work" I asked, since this was a peculiar scene.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to do some of the farm work for you." He said, smiling while stuffing his face with the food.

"Well, do you mind if you ask if you can stay over with Phoebe?" I said, thinking that this was the best thing to do.

"I don't mind. I'll go ask Heath now. Can you come and send up my stuff?" he asked, a shine appearing in his eyes.

"Sure." I said, before inwardly groaning at the fact that I had to go to the General Store, walking past Gill's house.

"Ev, I'm sorry for doing this to you, it's just I think it's the best for you." I continued on.

"No problems. I've always wanted to go and spend time for a sleepover at Heath's." he said smiling. He left while I packed his things. Once he came back and gave me the all clear, he left to go to Brownie Ranch to play with Matt. I got his sleepover bag and walked to the general store.

"Hello Angela." I heard. I immediately knew who it was and jumped. I turned around, dropped the bag gently and looked at him in the eye.

"Ange-" He started but I stopped him right in his track, no, not with a kiss but rather a slap right on the cheek. I felt tears building up in my eyes, ready to burst at any moment. He screamed with pain and I picked up the bag and ran right to the general store.

"Hello Angela. How may-" Barbara started but then saw my face. She had a distraught look on her face and I tried to smile, but failed. (epic failure music)

"You must be here to send over Evan's stuff, am I wrong?" a voice spoke straight to me.

"Yes. Hello Calvin." I said, trying to pull of the best fake smile that I can conjure, but to no avail. I failed, yet again. (epic failure music, twice as loud) Mental note to self, never attempt to look like your fine.

"Well you can place his things in Heath's room then I they can sort it out from there." He said, taking his hat from the desk and placed it on his head. I left and went back to my place at Caramel River District. When I entered, I saw Gill at my door, knocking, so I left and took the long way, through Maple Lake District and entering through the secret entrance at the back of my house. Once I was inside, I opened the door quite reluctantly to find, like I was supposed to, Gill standing there.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, Gilbert. One, is that I was taking a nap and another reason was because I don't want to talk to a traitor like you." I said, venomously, emphasising his full name. It was quite evident that he was shocked, since he cringed at this full name and made a smug look on his face.

"And, you know what? Don't you even come here again. You go off kissing Luna and you don't even apologize? What kind of bastard are you? A cheater?" I said, really pissed off. He paled slightly.

* * *

Matt: Hello readers! The author didn't want to write an authors note, so she asked some of the Harvest Moon characters to do it for her!

Heath: Review if possible coz you'll get something from.....Gill

Gill: *sigh*

Evan: Don't worry Matt, I can replace him.

Matt: Are you sure?

Evan: Sure. Hi peeps! I'm Evan and this is the author's friends (cough cough) saying goodbye and happy reading...I'll give you a hug? Or maybe some cookies? (C'mon dad, get better so you can do this and I can go!!!!!)


	6. Some Well Deserved Revenge!

**Chapter 6 Some Well Deserved Revenge!**

Gill stood there, with his mouth opened just about to say something when she shut the door in her face. He couldn't take it any longer so, he …lost his temper.

"ANGELA! I DIDN'T KISS LUNA! SHE KISSED ME!" he shouted before waiting there for a few seconds. Once he didn't see her open the door, he began to leave.

"Gill?" he heard someone whisper. He immediately turned around. There was Angela, smiling widely even though her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done. He looked up at her and immediately ran up to her.

"I'll tell you the whole story." He said, grimacing at the thought of having to tell her what happened.

_Flashback_

_Gill POV-_

_I was walking from Caramel Falls, looking for something that I had dropped when I just saw Luna running up to me. Immediately, I inwardly groaned._

"_Hello, Gill!" she shouted._

"_Can you do me a favour?" she continued on._

"_What?" I said, clearly pissed off._

"_I want you to kiss me." She said, clearly. I choked on my spit._

"_Why?"_

"_To get Angela jealous." She said, again clearly._

"_Why?"_

"…_.I don't want her to have you. You're mine." She said, fuming._

"_No. I'm Angela's, ok?" I said, pissed off._

"…_..Fine." And she left. I stood there, fuming but still looking for what I had lost. Once I had found it, I was on my way back home when I saw Luna standing there. She ran up to me and kissed me, just like that. I tried to push her off but from the corner of my eye, I saw Angela. I heard something drop and running. Once I managed to get Luna off me, I immediately slapped her. Yeah, I know, the 'violence against women, Australia says no' thing but I think the motto here is 'violence against __annoying women__, __everyone __says yes'. I walked off, headed of to the Tailor Shop, to find my father something for a broken suit of his._

"….and that's what happened." Gill said. Angela, momentarily had a shocked look on her face but then her mouth slowly turned into a grin, an evil grin. This was the grin which made Gill scared, since he knew that she was up to something.

"I have a pretty good idea." She said, walking up to Gill to whisper the ideas of the plan. He just nodded his head and smirked in some sort of agreement.

_Later that day…_

Angela, Gill and Evan (which Angela had picked up after telling him their plan) held hands as they walked around Waffle Town. Every time they passed someone, they would ask if Gill was Evan's father. He would say, yes (duh! Why wouldn't he? Absolutely no pride? Stupidity? Idiodicy?) and walk on. By the time they got to the Tailor Shop, her plan had started. When they walked into the store, they were bombarded with more questions. Once they had answered them, Gill said he needed to buy something for his father's broken suit, so she initiated the plan.

She walked into Luna's bed and placed glad wrap (and super glued and taped it to the frame or closest wall) all over the opened parts of her room. Then she placed a note, which she had written on and set one of Evan's machines in the room. Once she was satisfied, she had told Shelly what she had done, and told her not to tell Luna about it. At first she was reluctant, but then, when Angela had told her the whole story, she, surprisingly, wholeheartedly agreed, saying something along the lines of 'I think Luna deserves it.' Angela left, with a goofy grin on her face, and left, dropping Evan off to the General Store and going back home, without Gill, who was still looking and didn't notice her leave.

When Luna came back from her routine round of going to places to deliver her items, she immediately went back to her room. When she opened the door and went in, she found that she couldn't, since there wasn't anything there. The first thing she though of was pushing again, but to no avail, so she went to the Tailor Store and got some scissors. She went back and cut it, also cutting a piece of clear fishing line in the process. She sighed of satisfaction and walked further in, but was tragically hit by something. It was a paintball. She kept walking but walked into in invisible 'wall'. She thought. She couldn't do anything about it, so she cut it and again got hit by a paintball. She did this about five times before finally making it to her bathroom.

Once she was in her bathroom, she took one step in and slipped immediately. When she got back up, she kept falling until she got to the shower and cleaned herself. Once she was finished, she washed down the floor of the bathroom before leaving. Once she got to her bed, she found a note.

_My dear, dear friend, Luna_

_This is for lying and betrayal. Don't say I'm stupid because I planned this. Never, ever steal someone I truly love again because I know about your crush with Gill and my brother. Choose one._

…_.Your friend, no more._

She was shellshocked. Actually, she was way worse than shellshocked. She was ……devastatingly annoyed. Well, that's not really a phrase, but who cared at that time? She wasn't pissed off, like she would've been, but she had been the opposite to her cheery self, actually, she was nervous and anxious. Angela's brother, Kevin had taken over the farm while she was away. It was his destiny to do the job, since Angela would only leave if he had done it.

She threw the note into the drawer that she would never open again and began compensating her life, flipping from memory to memory through the events that had happened recently. She also knew the Angela would never talk to her again.

…..However she didn't know that Angela was at home, with the video camera that she had installed in her room laughing her ass off from what Luna had suffered. What Angela didn't know was Gill was looking in from her window, chuckling at the sight of the video, which wasn't shown on the small screen but rather that huge television she had bought recently.

* * *

Angela: Welcome to Wishes, the story of hilarity and stupidity. Lets.......

Gill: Angela, would you shut up?

Angela: No. Why don't you feel cheery?

Gill: Because.........

Angela: Whatever. Review if you wish. If you do, I think Gill will give you a hug.

Gill:.......

Author: I want one too...._

Gill:.....no.

Author: Why not? Angela help me?

Angela: Gill, give her a hug.

Gill: Why?

Evan: *walks into the conversation* Father, you're better, now give her a hug!

Author:......._

Gill: Fine....*walks through dimensional barrier and hugs author*

Author: =P Thank you Gill, now I'm gonna cut it off here. *Gill walks into dimensional barrier again and goes back to original world*

Angela: WAIT!

Author: What?

Angela: Can you tell us what happens next?

Author: Huh? Wouldn't that ruin the plot? Wouldn't the readers not be satisfied?

Angela:....Fine douchebag.

Author:....I'm tired, I'm leaving. --_--


	7. Heartbeat of Anxiety

**Chapter 7 Heartbeat of Anxiety**

The next day, Angela had woken up to silence, which wasn't really normal but since Evan would usual cause a racket waking up or something. She missed the noise as Evan wasn't at home as often these days, due to Angela wanting peace and quite to herself. She felt bad for him and decided to make it up to him, but having the birthday party he never had last year, due to her mother's abrupt death. But before she had done anything, she did what she would usually do in the morning, aka personal hygiene and farm work. Once she was done, she left, to go to the general store for more supplies. During her walk, she, like any other day, would bump into many people. While talking to these people, she would invite them to the party, excluding Luna (for many reasons).

Once she was done, she left the store to go back to her house. She immediately went to the kitchen and started work before she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She washed her hands, since she was making pies, and walked to and opened the door.

"Hello, Ella" she heard when she opened the door. Only a few people called her that. Kevin, her mother, her father and…..Gill.

"Hello Gill. What would you like?" she said when she immediately opened the door.

"umm…err….c-could you meet me a-at Daren's t-tree at a-about 12?" he asked, stuttering.

"I'm so sorry Gill but I can't. I have Evan's birthday party to deal with." Once she had said that, he had already regained his original composure.

"Oh okay. But I thought his birthday is in Winter." He said, with the 'face of bewilderment'.

"True, but last year, I never gave him a birthday party he nagged me for. He was bummed out since I never gave him one last year." Angela said, answering the question as short and simple as possible.

"Why didn't you?" Angela had to be cursed by the Goddess, even though she went there and talked to her all the time after all the rainbows were complete by herself.

"uhh..errr…m-my mother…" she cut herself off and sobbed. Gill, who had already sat down, had carried her, bridal style to her couch and gently placed her down, calming her down by patting her on the back.

"You don't need to tell me. So, when is it?" he said, smiling.

"The party?" she said, sniffling.

"Yeah."

"Noon, today." Gill had a plan, but changed it to his advantage. All he had to do was ask.

After he was satisfied, he kissed her, on the cheek and waved goodbye, walking back to the town hall. She just sat there, then abruptly sat up, panicking all over again. She had asked if Evan and his friends wanted to come over for lunch, so she had that planned. She continued on with the cake and the food, and once she was done, with the preparation, it was already half past 11 and there were people knocking on the door. She opened it, and told them to gather round.

"Ok, guys. Hide. Stay hidden, don't make too much noise." She said. Everyone scrambled around, since there were many hiding places. A few minutes later, Gill walked in, key in hand.

"Hello, Ella." He said.

"Now, sit on the couch, drinking the cup of tea I have prepared." She said, instructing him to the couch.

"Oh yeah, there are people hidden here, basically the whole town. Please, don't take any notice of them."

"Okay…." He sighed. She had never told him, but nevertheless, it didn't really matter. His plan would've worked, no matter what.

It was 12 when Angela opened the door. Gill got up from his seat, and shut the lights, since the curtains were already closed, so closing the lights wouldn't have made a difference. There, he saw Evan, Heath and Matt looking at the house.

"Hello, mum"

"Hello Evan's mother" Matt and Heath said.

"Good afternoon boys, why don't you come in?" At this moment, the lights were turned on and everyone jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVAN!" they all shouted.

"…..mum? What is this all about?" Evan said, flabbergasted.

"Remember when you got angry when….that happened?" she said.

"Yeah."

"I promised you a party when we got here, so here it is!" she shouted, grinning like mad.

"I-i….thank you mum." He thought for a while afterwards.

"Thank you…dad for celebrating my birthday party..." he said, quite flushed. I (as in authoress [= ) swear everyone in a one kilometre radius could see his face.

"Well, let's get this started. I'll get the cake and food" Angela said. Gill stopped her, shock his head and went to get it. Angela, being the stubborn person was once and always was, went to get the cake, candles and matches. He, who had placed the food on the table, ran to the door and turned down the lights, when everyone saw the cake Angela was holding. The cake was in a shape of a book with a magnifying glass and a bike on it. She had placed the candles on the cake and lit them. They then sang…well what do you know 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' no, actually they sang 'Happy Birthday'.

"Evan, make your wish!" Angela shouted.

"…Ella, do you honestly still believe in them?" Gill said, quite exasperated.

"Of course." Evan blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Evan, aren't you going to tell us what you wished for?" Luke said, grinning like mad, like always.

"Was it for more food?" Dakota asked.

"Was it for more adventures?" Heath asked.

"Was it for more fish?" Matt asked.

"Was i-it for m-more wool?" Angie asked.

"Was it for more medical supplies?" Van asked.

"Neither." He said, smiling largely. Everyone looked shocked, since they knew he had something up his sleeve. No one but Gill saw him place his hands on his hips. Once everyone had stopped looking at him, they continued on. After a while, Gill had walked up to Angela.

"Ella, can I ask you something?" he said, looking quite anxious.

"Yes, Gill?"

"umm…err….will you marry me?" Gill asked, holding out a genuine blue feather from his pocket. From the corner of his nervous face, his eye could see Evan wink really quickly. Angela started to tear up a lot and hugged him. At that moment, every one stopped their conversations and stared at the couple.

"YES!" she yelled all of the sudden. Evan, who had heard the whole entire conversation had smil- no, started to grin like mad, just like his mother.

"Mum, dad, thank you for making my wish come true." He said, making a funny noise which resembled laughing and crying.

"What was your wish?" Luke said, probably louder than expected.

"To see my parents get married." He said. He then turned around, hearing a knock on the door.

"Uhhh...mum? Are you expecting anyone?" he said.

"No." Then the door opened. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"….ummm…Hi. Am I missing anything?" A very, very familiar voice said, sheepishly smiling.

* * *

Evan: Hello everyone. I'm here, replacing my parents since they are currently....

Gill: NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT!

Evan: Don't worry about that, they're just arguing about something with almost no relevance.

Author: *hand Evan note*

Evan: W-what? Read it?

Author: *nods head*

Evan: Dear readers, I have placed a poll on my profile about my next fanfic. Please vote, since I am clueless. I am also an idiot. Your's truly, Author-who-doesn't-want-name-revealed. P.S: I'll kill you if you don't read this out.

Heath: *walks by after hearing majority of conversation* You know, Evan?

Evan: What?

Heath: I don't think you were supposed to say the...last part.

Evan: What, the P.S?

Van: *walk in on conversation* You mean, **p**ost**s**cript.

Evan: What's postscript?

Van: What P.S stands for.

Evan: Okay..... Well, anyways. On behalf of the author, I would like to thank her supporters (technically they're mine as well, since I'm an OC) her constant reviewers and story alerters. She would also like me to walk onto your profiles to give you you're well deserved hugs. *Evan/Gill/Angela hugged you!* So if you want a hug (or if you're allergic to hugs =] ) and want a cookie instead, just write it in your review.

Van:....that's pretty long, would you like me to take over?

Evan:....no, I've promised Heath I'd let him do it this time.

Heath: YAY! Review if you wish. If you do this time, since it's almost Christmas, I'll give you a hug/cookie.

Author:...sleepy...writing this at 10:59pm on a Thursday night....--_--


	8. A Double WHAT?

**Chapter 8 A Double WHAT?**

When the door opened, and the person with the key came out, Angela immediately let go of Gill and ran. Right into the person. Everyone was shocked, but Gill, who was now the mayor had already recognised who the person was, also due to the smell, clothing and voice.

"I thought you would never come back!" Angela shouted, grinning like mad, like she previously did.

"Well, I said, I'll never miss anything." The person, who turned out to be a male said. Gill, who also smiled went to turn on the lights. Everybody, excluding Gill and Angela gasped.

"Who are you?" Evan asked, with his father's curiosity rushing through his blood.

"hmmm….Angela, who is this boy that looks surprisingly like you?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, this is Evan, my son. Evan, this is your uncle, Kevin." She said, sheepishly smiling as if it ran in the family.

"Well, hello little bud, so you're my nephew. Nice you meet you."

"Hello, Uncle" he said, the astonished look wiped of his face and replace with yet again, the sheepish grin.

"Say, Kev, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm asking that myself. Something….strong pulled me to come back, so here I am."

"….Right." She scratched her head and the question mark appeared on top of her head- no. She couldn't really think.

"Well, Kevin. I'd say that you should start to eat." Gill said, motioning him to the table, which already had a perfectly sliced cake cut on a plate.

"Who made the cake?" he asked.

"I did!" Angela shouted over the conversation, which had started all over again.

"…should I be eating this?" he whispered to Gill.

"I HEARD THAT!" Angela shouted, running straight to Kevin as her athletic speed. Luckily, well at least for Kevin, he moved quickly to the side. Angela, who was running at such a speed that it was way too fast, couldn't change her direction and wouldn't stop. So she ran right into Gill, and somehow, kissed him. It wasn't really a kiss full of lust or passion, but a sweet short kiss, before she started to attempt to calm down.

"Kev, don't tell me you still believe that my food's crap?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think her cooking is fine." A new voice by the name of Chase said.

"Hey, Chase, old bud!" he said, hugging the sarcastic (no more) chef.

"Hey, Kev. How have you been?" he said, slightly happier than he should've said it, but to him, it didn't really matter.

"Fine, really. I've been looking after gramps ever since….well, you know." He said, nervously since Angela was around.

"….yeah. I know, I should get over it, but I can't. Well, not now." She said, sighing.

"Why?"

"I'm getting married." She said, her unhappiness disappearing and replaced with, well what do you know, the sheepish grin.

"…………"

"What, Kev?"

"Nothing. Who's the lucky guy?"

"………" Nothing fills in the silence. Every conversation had already stopped for about the third time in a row. Angela thought it was some time machine which had malfunctions. Evan had thoughts, somewhat along the same lines. Gill was thinking that this was getting annoying.

"Me" Gill said, as he put his hand up. His face was emotionless, but if you looked very, very carefully, you could see the faintest smiles ever.

After about another hour of party hours, with party games and all that stuff you can imagine at parties, everyone was gone, except for Evan, Gill, Kevin and Angela. They all, well, except for Evan and Angela, stayed behind to keen up, even though, for both males, this wasn't in their itineraries, but played along as if it was. Once they were all done, Kevin left to Sundae Inn and Gill stayed behind to plan their wedding.

After all that planning, and Angela's dinner, which was great, according to Gill, he left. She had offered him to stay for the night, but he left, to go phone his father the 'good news'. They had planned a wedding in Summer, so they had the rest of the season (which was about two weeks by now).

About two days after Gill's proposal, everyone found out why Kevin came back. Angela had remembered it like yesterday, and was STILL grinning like mad, after about….a few days past.

_Flashback_

_Angela was walking around town, doing her daily rounds. She was just having a leisurely walk around town to freshen up. Evan was with her, reading one of the books about the town. He had somehow only agreed to go if he was allowed to read. What a scholar, though that come from Angela's side- no. That came from Gill side of the blood, duh!_

"_Mum, when does this walk end?" Evan asked in annoyance._

"_Not for another hour, Ev." She said. Whenever she said another hour, it would turn out to be another few hours. Eventually, they bumped into Heath, and Evan left his mother to join Heath._

_The End._

_Not._

_Angela kept walking, occasionally sitting on the beach for a while. It was there that she heard a squeal. She couldn't really tell if it was excitement or of anger and 'pissed offness'. 'Pissed offness' was now Angela's favourite 'word', though both Evan and Gill told her it was a phrase. It didn't really matter to her. She started to walk near the place that she heard the squeal, and found out it was the Tailor Shop. Casually, since she didn't want to look suspicious, she walked in, pretending to be looking for another outfit and an explorer's outfit for her son. Something surprised her, something shocked her._

_There, standing near the counter, was her brother and Luna. That wasn't the surprise. The thing that gave her the (well almost) the shock of her life was that Kevin was on his knee, proposing to Luna._

"_So, that's why you came back!" Angela shouted in some sort of daze-happiness. _

"…_Kinda." Kevin was flustered to be caught in the 'act', well not really the 'act', but be caught._

"………_." Luna said nothing, but started to nod._

"_Bingo!" Kevin shouted as he jumped high into the air, like Ash does in Pokemon every time he wins a gym battle. He walked up to 'seal the deal' and it was starting. She had offered them her blessings (against her wishes, though she couldn't really say 'no' to her younger brother, could she?) and told them that she would tell Gill for them._

_When she got to the town hall, it was still a Saturday, so it was still opened. She opened the door and was met face to face with Elli. She waved, and gave her one of those anime smiles, where they closed their eyes and smiled. She went to Gill, who was in his office, working on something._

"_GILL!" she shouted. Her girliness (Angela's def – being way too feminine) started to show. Gill looked up, as if nothing happened. He was already used to Angela's outbursts._

"_What?" he said, holding the pen he was using to write with._

"_Luna and Kev are gettin' married!" she said, rather loudly and quickly._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, now start writing, 'cause I want my younger bro to have his wedding on the same day as I do." I pity you, totally, if you think that's what she really said._

"_Could you plan a date for my younger bro?"_

"_Sure. How about…..15__th__ Summer?"_

"_I'll tell him now!" she shouted as she ran out of the room. Gill shook his head, thinking about 'what' he was going to marry._

_Angela, who had run back to Sundae Inn, went to her brother's room (Colleen had told her where his room was) and walked right in._

"_Hey, Angela…" he said, exasperatingly._

"_Kev…what's up?"_

"_I wish father was here?" he said, in tears. I, as an older sister, instinctively walked up to him and hugged him._

"_I know. Gill said 15__th__ Summer will be your wedding date. You fine with that?"_

"_Sure" he said, smiling through those tears._

And that's the best POV you can get. Luna, who had become Angela's best friend within matter of minutes, apologised and they became each other's maids of honour.

That's a wrap!

……Sad if you fell for that too.

* * *

Lily: Now using alias from 'The Aurion Spirit'.

Evan....okay now.....

Lily: Well I'm going, bye!

(poofs out of mid air) Vaughn: WAIT!

Lily: What now?....VAUGHN?

Vaughn: I dunno, something told me to do something and I'm here.

Lily:........O.o

Vaughn: Wait, I remember now, the disclaimer!

Lily........

(poofs out of mid air) Chelsea:........

Vaughn: Chels?

Chelsea: Lily doesn't own Harvest Moon, or any other thing said in this story. If she did, Lily wouldn't be some treasure hunter only in the Sunshine Islands. She would be a lollypop seller!

Lily: .....*nods slowly*

(Vaughn and Chelsea disappear back to another dimension)

Evan:.......O.o

Lily: Bye! (nts: put some spells with prevent that from happening, write last few chapters (most likely 3.) and....uhhh......I can't remember. Oh yeah, place more sarcastic 'fake' endings into story! Though I think it will either piss off readers, its fun to write. So...worth the risk!)


	9. The Night of Truth and Dares

**Chapter 9 The Night of Truth or Dares**

After all the weddings were planned, everyone was calm. It was all peaceful, as if nothing happened. When this occurred, everyone, and yes, everyone knew that there was something fishy. As a matter of fact, they were correct. Angela had tried, tried was the key word, to get the adults and the adults only to play, but failed miserably. So they had a night, a few days before Angela's wedding, which was on the 11th Summer. At about half past eight, Chase, Maya, Dakota, Toby, Renee, Matt, Phoebe, Calvin, Heath, Jin, Anissa, Van, Julius, Candace, Angie, Angela, Gill, Evan, Kevin, Luna, Elli, Kathy and Luke were there, sitting in Angela's luxurious home. Everyone opted out on sitting on the couch, so they ended up sitting on the rug, which the kids liked very much.

"Alright, people. The game of truth or dare will commence. Nothing extremely rude. Kids are here." Angela said. A few people groaned. She smiled and passed around a note, making sure that the kids wouldn't see. Everyone smiled when they saw the note. So, she disrupted them with some cookies and a glass of milk, her specialities in cooking.

"Who's going first?" Angela asked. Chase put his hand up.

"Ok, Chase you can go first." He smirked.

"Hey, Kev, truth or dare." Kevin looked at him. He was clueless. Little did he know he was going to suffer more than anyone else in the room.

"..uhhh…Dare?" he said, looking nervous.

"I dare you to…wear something girly." Chase said, not able to hold his laughter and ended up laughing like a maniac.

"WHAT!" He shouted. The children didn't notice he shouted, since they were too busy helping themselves to Angela choc chip cookies and shining milk. They seemed to have their own little party, just with conversations.

"….Can I chicken out?" he asked. Angela shook my head.

"You can use my clothing, if you want." Angela said. He was pretty skinny, though he was probably skinner than Luna, and she had skinny clothes. Though she had just remembered at that instant, the only thing skinny she had was a dress. She smiled and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out the Victorian dress (AP reference) she had. Then she walked back into the aptly named, game zone. She chucked the dress at him and nodded to the bathroom. He paled slightly, but went nevertheless. No one said a dare, until he came out. When he opened the door, he opened it slightly. Then he mentally cursed the winds. The window, that was outside the bathroom, with was perpendicular with the door, let a huge gust of wind in, and pushed the door right opened. Everyone said nothing at first, but then ended up on their backs laughing. He was wearing Angela's Victorian dress, with he had managed, somehow, to put it on correctly. Luna, who wasn't really supposed to laugh, actually laughed the most. Close to Angela, who was clutching her stomach. All of the children, whose conversations had all stopped, took one look at Kevin, and laughed.

"Gill, truth or dare?" Kevin asked

"…..dare."

"Gill, I dare you to-" Kevin stopped. He heard a snore. All of the children fell asleep when everyone got their breath back. Angela, Anissa and Candace took the children into Angela's spare room, which had mattresses, for all of the kids, except for Evan. Angela carried Evan into his room. The girl returned back into the game zone.

Immediately after Angela walked back in, Gill, who came out of no where, just kissed her. It was short, since Gill pulled away and sat back down.

"Ok….that was your dare?"

"Well, no. My dare was to do something that will surprise you." Gill said, smiling.

"Well it worked."

"Hey, Julius, truth or dare?" Gill asked while smirking.

"Truth!" he shouted. Candace had slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him out.

"Juli, shhhhh. The kids are upstairs, sleeping." Candace said, confidently. She had changed when she got married and had-. Oh. Continuing on with the story.

"Are you…..a girl clothing freak?"

"It's not being a freak. It's just an obsession." He said, confidently. Everyone just looked at him as if he was an alien.

"Elli, truth or dare?" Julius asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Yeah. It was back when I worked in Mineral Town. His name was Dr. Trent. Sadly, he married the farmer, Claire."

"Claire?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah. She's my favourite cousin. Now she's married. Damn. I need to visit her soon."

"Hey, Angela. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, sis."

"Well…..I dare you to……swim in the Lake in Maple Lake District in your bikini."

"W-what?" Angela turned around and saw Gill blush in six different shades of red.

"Come on, sis. I'm dressing like you. It's fair you do it."

"Fine, fine." She gave in.

The rest of the game was interesting. Angela dared Calvin to sing 'Everything' by Michael Bublé. Everyone started to laugh at his impression. It was also freaky, as he sounded almost exactly like him. Then he dared Anissa to make her famous Strawberry Ice-Cream (another AP reference). Everyone asked why he was stupid enough to ask. He had just said he was hungry. She had, out of hilarity had a lot of strawberries left from my last harvest and she had an ice-cream maker, so she (Anissa) made the ice-cream. She (Anissa) then dared Phoebe to do the chicken dance at the general store all day. She started to complain about the fact that she would be losing one day of mining, but again, she's already missed a season of mining, so one day wouldn't really hurt.

"Fine, fine."

The second most funniest of the night (actually in the morning, midnight had just past) was when Angela dared Gill to go to the town hall dressed as to go to the beach, board shorts only. He only accepted when Angela told him that she had a meeting with Elli. Evan was to play with Heath, so nothing would've stop him.

"Come on, I'll do it."

The next day, when everyone, except for the kids went home, everyone awoke to a nice day. Perfect…..to make everyone's self-confidence lower. Gill, who dressed in a pair of light-blue board shorts, started to walk to the town hall. Angela, who bumped into Gill on her way to the town hall, after she had seen Evan to Matt's where he was going to meet Heath and finished doing her chores, asked him if he could witness her swim. Eventually, he ended up in the lake. He was reallllllly lucky that Angela brought an extra towel, or he would go into his office, dripping wet. They both walked there, together, though not talking too much.

Angela was drooling over Gill's abs, thinking that this would be good information for Elli.

* * *

Lily: Nothing here, except for Evan and ...... something obviously, is mine. Review for hugs and cookies.....

Angela: She's dead. Dead tired.

Gill: You can't blame her. She's written three chapters for three separate stories in....an hour.

Angela: ....oh.

Lily: ......bye.


	10. Almost Double Wedding, Epilogue!

**Chapter 10 Almost Double Wedding, Epilogue!**

The day of Summer 11th came. It turned out to be a nice summer day, with a small glimpse of clouds. Angela had started to thank the physics of technology. For some reason, she had predicted the weather to be perfect. A few days before the wedding, Luna and she went 'bridal shopping', which was actually more of a maniac's version of perfect shopping for clothes. She was really lucky that she spotted a really good dress for herself, and she had to help the 'fashion freak' with her own. Seriously, she (Luna) was arguing over three dresses that looked almost identical. The only difference was the pattern near the hem of the dress. Angela just picked one at random and they made it back to the mainland, since they went to the city, near midnight. Evan, who was at the mayor's (aka, Gill or his father's) house, was fast asleep, probably. Angela went back home to sleep near the one in the morning mark.

…Right, well, on with the wedding!

_11__th__ Summer_

Angela awoke to a nice summer morning, not boiling hot with the hint of clouds in the sky. Well, anyways, the house was empty, since Evan was at his fathers, still. At that moment, someone knocked on her door. He got herself up and opened it, obviously.

"Hello, Angie! Time to get you dressed up!" Luna shouted, as she, Candace and Maya walked in, since only Maya agreed to help, and Luna dragged Candace along to help themselves.

"Alright, alright. Stop hassling me." Angela said, as she laughed.

By the end of the ordeal (which took approximately an hour and a bit, by the way) of getting Angela dressed up, she was wearing a light blue dress, the one she bought, to be specific. Her hair was washed and flowers were placed there though it was generally left alone. She wore identical (or rather matching in colour) high heels, which for a farmer, was pretty dangerous and hazardous (…. Wait they mean the same thing) for many unneeded explanatory reasons. She wore cheery red lipstick, complete with gloss to hide the slightly cracked lips she had. The rest of her was the same, since makeup and all of that stuff didn't work or react to her skin to well.

"What's the time?" Angela asked, after the girls had fiddled with her body, simply speaking.

"Almost noon. Time to get yourself out there, Angie." Luna said, smiling. Angela sighed.

"Just because you have your wedding tomorrow, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm your test subject, alright?" And Candace and Maya laughed, while Luna faked pouted. At least everyone in the room picked up her sarcasm and humour in her voice.

"Of course. We might as well hurry to the church." And they did the exact opposite, since she had to get used to wearing high heels and walking in them. After a few metres, she immediately regretted wearing high heels and totally wished for flats.

After twenty odd minutes (pun not intended), they finally made it and heard the wedding bell go off for the signal of the start of the …

E.P.I.C Wedding!

_12__th__ Summer_

After the success of the wedding the previous day, majority of the town members were excited for the one today, basically.

"Luna, stop twitching, so I can brush your hair." Angela scolded lightly. Luna turned around and smiled.

"But I'm too excited."

"…I understand. It's not every day you get married."

By the end of THAT ordeal, Luna was wearing a light pink wedding dress, with pink and red roses. She wore flats, after seeing Angela's failure at walking in them, especially on a dusty road. Her hair was left alone, but had a few rose petals on it, done by Candace of course. She put on her veil and left, with Angela, who wore a simple dark blue dress and FLATS.

It took them less time to get there, as it took less time to stop. The only times they had to stop was when Luna was self-conscious and kept checking her hair and makeup, which she only had a light blush and pink lipstick with gloss on top.

"Luna, stop panicking! Calm down, before I laugh if you drop your bouquet at the altar!" Angela said, laughing.

"But I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Then think about a calm place then." And she didn't say another word.

_Epilogue (five years later)_

"Mummy!" A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes exclaimed. She looked about five and had the stamina of a farmhand, which she basically was.

"Yes, dear?" Angela asked, after dropping a few seeds.

"Can I feed the chickens again?" She asked. Gill chuckled.

"Of course." She said, as Gill walked past, giving the two a wave.

"Is bro bro at the town hall?"

"Yes, dear." The girl sighed.

"Why isn't he into farm work?" The five year old asked.

"Because, he's grown up like daddy has. Though he did the exact same things as you did, when he was your age." Angela said, hoeing the ground and dropping seeds before watering it.

"Aww…."

"Emma! Mummy! Daddy!" Another five year old girl shouted.

"Yes, Linda?" Kevin asked. This girl had light purple hair and brown eyes. She had the knack for farm too, believe it or not.

"Mummy? Linda's here. Can I go play with her?" Angela looked at her sceptically.

"But I thought you wanted to feed the chickens...." She said, trailing off. Emma smiled.

"She can help me!" And Angela smiled, nodding. Emma dragged Linda into the chicken coop, next to the big house. Kevin walked up to Angela, as did Luna.

"You know, I've just noticed. All of those wishes I made five years ago have come true." She said. The other two looked at her, interested.

"What wishes?" Kevin asked.

"Wishes?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry. It's something in history. We need to look at the future." Angela said, smiling when the two girls came back.

"Can we water the rest of the fields?" Emma asked. Angela nodded.

"Look, if you want, you can do the rest of the chores while I talk to your Uncle and Aunt, alright Em?" Ahh…. Angela and her love for nicknames.

"YAY!" And the two walked to the barn, milkers in hand.

"She's an energetic one." Kevin said.

"So is yours."

"It must've come from our side of the family!" The two exclaimed, laughing along with Luna. Two head poked from the barn door.

"What's funny?" The two girls asked simultaneously.

That made them laugh harder.

* * *

Lily: I've finally finished this. It took me a month and a sick day to write this.

Gill: Shameful.

Angela: At least you made the end slightly funny.

Lily: Slightly.

Luna: She doesn't own HM. She would like reviews though.

Lily: And now everyone...

Everyone: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING FOR THIS STORY~!


End file.
